


Wet

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.





	Wet

You had been working on set of Supernatural as a Production Assistant for almost three seasons now, and were definitely part of the family. You started on Supernatural fresh out of your Master’s degree program, wanting to find a show where you could learn all aspects of television filming so that you could eventually become a successful director.

Working on Supernatural was a dream come true. Yes, your title was still technically PA, but nowadays you did a little of everything. The showrunners knew your career goals, and were awesome enough to help you get as much experience as possible while working for them. You were often running lines with actors, helping in the hair and makeup trailer, working the cameras, or sitting with the director taking notes for them (and depending on the director, making suggestions or even calling a few shots yourself). You had even had a few guest roles in some episodes – mostly background parts that wouldn’t be a huge deal (similar to Robert Singer’s random appearances), but were still a great opportunity for you to learn about being an actor and what it’s like to work on that side of the camera.

The feeling of family on set was what made you love your job, which no longer felt like a job. It’s true what they say: _If you love what you do, you’ll never work a day in your life._

You had gotten to be great friends with the cast and crew, hanging out with all of them even when you weren’t working. During the last hiatus, Jared and Jensen had even convinced you to stay in Austin with them for a few weeks, getting you out of Canada and into the crazy nightlife of 6th Street.

You loved hanging out with J2, and with Ruth, Briana, and Kim. Mark had taken you under his wing as a daughter-figure, and you often had “daddy-daughter” date nights to go mini-golfing or to a movie. You had become Misha’s go-to babysitter for when he and Vicki had date nights, as West and Maison both loved you. You had been at the hospital when JJ was born, only the fourth person to hold her, behind Danneel, Jensen, and Jared. All in all, your job on Supernatural had given you a perfect dream-life.

It also was a huge plus that Jared was funny, gorgeous, and an all-around great guy, and the two of you were constantly flirting.

Your first day on set, you were led around by the old PA, who introduced you to everyone you would need to know on set. Jared and Jensen had just finished a scene, and were joking around like always. The old PA brought you over to them, high-fiving the guys before introducing you.

“Guys, this is Y/N L/N. She’s the lucky one who will be replacing me starting Monday,” Jeff said, motioning toward you. You smiled at the guys, knowing who they were already and excited to be working with them.

“Y/N, I’m Jensen,” Jensen said, holding his hand out for you to shake. “Welcome to the family!” 

You took his hand and shook it, responding with, “Nice to meet you, Jensen. I’m excited to be here.”

Jared then stepped between you, interrupting your handshake. He bowed slightly, grabbing your hand and kissing it lightly. He looked up at you through his lashes, saying sweetly, “Madame Y/N, it is an honor to have you on our set. Please, if you need anything, come to me first.” You giggled at his dramatics, giggle becoming a laugh when Jensen pushed Jared over, causing him to lose his balance and eye contact with you.

“What a dork,” Jensen teased, smiling at you and winking. Jared pushed Jensen back, before Jeff pulled you away to meet other people on set.

“Goodbye, my love! Parting is such sweet sorrow!” Jared called to you as you walked away, and you threw a smile and a wave over your shoulder.

That was the beginning of the end.

* * *

The flirting, teasing, and general joking around never stopped. In fact, it merely got more and more exaggerated, and soon enough you and Jared were the best of friends. You learned that he gave the best hugs, was incredibly loyal, and loved playing pranks.

Jared and Jensen were your biggest supporters in your career journey, along with Robert Singer. J2 made sure that you were able to participate with whatever aspect of the show you wanted to.

For the current episode being filmed, you were actually given a small role that had lines. You were playing the sister of a victim, and your big scene was an interview between Sam and your character. 

While you had been a background actor in episodes previously, you’d never had more than a line or two, and nothing that really needed to be _acted_. You were excited to have this opportunity, as the director on this episode knew that you wanted to learn the best way to talk to actors. (What better way to learn than to be talked to _as an actor?_ ) Despite the wonderful learning experience, you were still nervous about the memorizing of lines bit and the fact that you had to cry at one point in the scene.

Lucky for you, Jared came to your rescue. The weekend before the episode, he asked if you wanted to come over to run through lines, offering to coach you a bit on the acting and crying. You were grateful for the help, not to mention excited to be with Jared one-on-one for a significant amount of time.

The two of you met at his trailer at the end of a day of shooting, you knocking on his door before opening it and walking in. 

When you walked in, you got an eyeful of bare-chested Jared, as he was changing out of his Sam clothes and into more comfortable clothes. He had already put on sweatpants, but was in the middle of changing tops.

“Hey there, sexy,” was your exaggerated greeting, along with a wolf-whistle. Jared laughed and did a purposefully non-sexy body roll, causing you to laugh as well. He pulled a v-neck t-shirt over his torso, much to your (hopefully hidden) disappointment.

You flopped yourself down on his couch, kicking your feet up on the coffee table and pulling out your script. You busied yourself reading through the lines again as Jared shuffled around the room a bit, getting water and glasses of wine for the two of you to sip on while you worked. 

“You getting excited, Y/N?” Jared asked, finally sitting down next to you. You sighed and slapped your script on the coffee table, leaning forward to take a gulp of wine.

Once you had swallowed, you shrugged. “I’m excited, I’m just not ready yet. I appreciate you helping me out, here. I’m lucky to have the king of emotional and crying scenes here to coach me on being emotional and crying.” You knocked your shoulder into his with the somewhat-teasing statement.

“Yep, King of Crying, at your service m’lady,” Jared responded with a bow of his head. “Wanna get started?”

You nodded, and the two of you got to work. You lost track of time as you began going through lines, Jared stopping the scene periodically to suggest different things to you. It was like you were getting a crash-course in acting, and you took notes like a crazy person. 

You admired the way Jared worked, after watching him for almost three years and now seeing him helping you out. For the first time since you’d met him, he was incredibly professional toward you, and you were amazed at how helpful he truly was.

By the time that you had been through half a Kleenex box, having finally figured out how to get yourself to cry just the right amount at just the right time, you were exhausted. You put your script down on the coffee table and finished off your wine, was that your second or third glass?

You leaned back into the couch and closed your eyes, feeling Jared settle next to you. Your head automatically moved to rest on his shoulder, and you felt him settle his head on yours.

“What time is it, Jay?” you asked, not wanting to open your eyes to look. 

You felt him shift to look at his wrist, before he responded, “Almost 10.” Despite the late time, neither of you moved to get up, both being incredibly comfortable leaning on each other. You felt Jared grab one of your hands and begin playing with your fingers, tracing his long digits over yours.

The two of you were peaceful and silent for a few moments, before suddenly – BOOM!

You jumped at the loud sound, sitting upright. A split second later, a bright flash came through the windows, and you got on your knees on the couch to look outside the window behind your heads. Jared joined you and the two of you watched the rain pour down on the Supernatural lot.

“Fuck, I’m parked all the way across the lot. I don’t want to get soaked,” you complained, sinking back down to the couch.

Jared sat as well, the two of you now half-facing each other. “Well, **looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while** ,” he commented with a smile, getting up and grabbing another bottle of wine. “Refill?”

You held your glass out to him to fill, happy that Jared didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave. You didn’t feel like rehearsing anymore, so hopefully the two of you could just spend some… _quality_ …time together.

“So what shall we do to pass the time, Jay?” you asked, wondering what Jared would be interested in doing.

He sat back down next to you and clinked your wine glasses, encouraging a silent toast as he mulled over his answer. “I can think of two things I would love to do,” Jared began, and you turned toward him, pulling one leg up so you could face him fully and lean your side against the back of the couch.

“Oh, and what are those things?” you asked curiously.

“Well,” Jared began, looking closely at you. “We could sit and talk, because I love talking with you…”

He paused in the middle of his sentence, watching the small smile form on your face at that confession. “Or…?” you prompted, questioning what his second idea was.

Jared put his wine glass down on the table before looking back at you. “Or…we could do this.” Jared leaned toward you, his face stopping an inch away from yours, eyes glancing down to your lips before looking back into your eyes. He then leaned the rest of the way forward to press his lips against yours, closing his eyes as he did so. 

You sat completely still, in total shock that Jared was kissing you. Yes, you had often thought of Jared that way, even hoped that something would happen one day, but didn’t think you’d ever actually have a chance with him. This was totally out-of-the-blue, and your brain wasn’t able to process.

Feeling that you weren’t responding, Jared broke the kiss and leaned back, immediately backtracking. “I’m so sorry, Y/N, I shouldn’t have done that…” he babbled an apology quickly. “I totally understand that was completely out of line…” Jared moved to stand up, but you stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Jared, no,” you began, hoping you could salvage the situation, because _damn_ , that simple kiss had ignited something inside you and your brain had finally caught up. “Jared, let’s occupy ourselves with option two.”

You gave him a small smile as you put your wine glass next to his and pushed him back on the couch, watching as his eyebrows raised in surprise. You crawled on top of him, straddling his lap as he sat there. You moved his hands to your hips and placed your own on his shoulders before looking at his face, feeling a strange mixture of shy and outgoing at the same time.

Jared was looking at you with awe and his hands squeezed your hips. “Try again,” you encouraged, glancing down at his lips. You watched as he smiled softly, licking his lips before leaning towards you again. This time, you leaned in as well, meeting him in the middle.

The two of you didn’t move for a moment, lips merely pressing together. Knowing that you wanted more, you opened your eyes and pulled away slightly to lock eyes with Jared, before gripping his shoulders tighter, adjusting yourself on his lap, and leaning in again, this time for a deeper kiss.

You nibbled on his bottom lip, asking him for more. Jared responded by squeezing your hips again and opening his mouth, your tongues meeting to explore together. Your hands moved to Jared’s hair, fingers threading through the soft locks. He seemed to like that, as he moaned and moved his hands to your back under your shirt, pulling you closer to him. 

The kiss deepened and you felt like you were on fire. Jared’s taste was enchanting, his hair was soft in your hands, his hands were grasping, and – oh dear God – you could feel his penis hardening in his sweatpants where you were straddling him. You were having the same response to the kiss – you could feel yourself getting wet for him – and took a chance.

You ground your hips down on his, pressing against the hardening line in his pants. He groaned into the kiss, pulling away to look into your eyes. You gazed back at him, assumedly looking as lustful as he did. 

“Y/N…” Jared started, and his hands grabbed at you as he rolled his hips up to yours with purpose.

Your head was thrown back from the pleasure he caused, and he repeated the action again to watch you. “Oh, Jared…” you moaned, not caring in the least how you sounded.

“Y/N, are you sure about this?” Jared asked, and you looked back at him. You nodded, completely sure that you wanted him – there was no turning back now. At your response, Jared roughly lifted your shirt over your head, eyes raking over your bra-clad torso and hands immediately exploring your back.

Jared pulled you back to his mouth, dominating the kiss as you began a rhythm rocking your hips against his. Your hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and you pulled it up, causing him break the kiss but knowing it would be worth it to see his naked chest. 

Your hips continued rocking as Jared unhooked your bra, sliding the straps down like he was unwrapping a present, and he leaned forward immediately, laving kisses all over your breasts. One of your hands was back in his hair, encouraging him to have his way with you, and the other hand was exploring his muscles, finally having permission to touch the gorgeous body you had always admired from afar.

Jared licked, sucked, kissed, and nibbled all over your breasts, enjoying the marks he left on your skin, encouraged by your touch. He kissed his way back up your neck to your lips, and you shared another hot kiss, now panting into each others’ mouths with the intensity of the moment.

By now, Jared was fully hard beneath you, and you were sliding your clit up and down his member with a consistent motion, through the multiple layers of clothes. You could tell Jared was wanting even more, as he stopped kissing you and pushed you to stand. 

You looked down at him on the couch as his hands went to the button of your jeans, freezing as his eyes found yours to ask for permission. “Jared, I want this-“ you started, “I want _you_.” 

That was all he needed to hear as he unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, pulling them down your legs. You stepped out of them as he lifted his own hips to remove his sweatpants and boxers in one go. You admired the view of him sitting naked on his couch for a moment, eyes raking over the strong lines of his stomach and the accentuated ‘v’ pointing toward the best part – his rock hard cock. You’d never seen a cock as large as his, and couldn’t wait to have your fun with it. Smiling down at him, you moved to straddle his hips once more. 

Now that there was only one layer between you, the sensations on your clit were even stronger than before. You began rocking again, feeling your wetness soaking through your underwear and onto Jared’s dick. Jared’s hands were now on your ass, squeezing and helping to move your body so that you didn’t have to think about anything anymore. His mouth returned to your neck, biting and sucking marks onto your skin. 

Moans and whimpers were leaving your mouth from the sensations Jared was bringing to you. As he rutted you against him, you felt the familiar pressure building inside of you. You couldn’t believe you were getting so close to orgasm by just dry-humping like a horny teenager, but you were going to welcome it all the same. Your hands grasped at Jared’s shoulders, toes curling as you came closer to the edge.

“Jared-“ you moaned, letting him know you were close. His hands squeezed you even tighter, moving your body one more time to push you over the edge. With the perfect pressure on your clit, you came undone, your wetness seeping through your underwear and coating Jared’s cock.

“Fuck, Y/N, that was hot,” Jared panted, standing you up to give you a minute to recover. As you leaned on his shoulders, he removed your soaking panties, tossing them to the side. He admired you for a moment before laying down on the couch and pulling you toward his head. “I want to taste you, baby. Please?”

He asked so sweetly and you were still in a post-orgasmic haze that you had no qualms letting him pull you to straddle his face, holding yourself up on the arm of the couch. He immediately began lapping at your folds, tasting as much of you as he could with his tongue. You were still sensitive from your orgasm and knew if Jared kept this up, it wouldn’t be long until he pushed you over the edge again.

Your hands tightened on the arm of the couch as your pussy clenched from the feeling. He began with long, strong licks around your sex before beginning to penetrate your pussy with his long tongue, getting deeper than you would have thought he could. He tongue fucked your cunt, slowly at first, but then speeding up as your whimpers got louder again. 

Before he could push you too far, you raised yourself off of his face. He gave you a confused look until you turned around, lowering yourself above him again as you came face to face with his enormous cock. 

Jared waited to see what you would do before returning to your cunt, which was a good thing since you took his dick as far into your mouth as you could in one stroke, feeling it hit the back of your throat and causing him to let out a loud moan. You wrapped your hand around the part that couldn’t fit in your mouth and squeezed slightly, before suctioning your mouth and slowly pulling your lips and tongue from his cock. You could taste your juices on him slightly, which turned you on even more.

You licked around the head, tasting the precum that was beading at the tip. You pumped him slightly with your hand before licking from base to tip on each side and the top. You began to take him in your mouth once more as Jared’s hands brought your hips down on his face again, tongue circling your clit before dipping back into your cunt.

The two of you got into a rhythm, you taking Jared into your mouth at the same time he tongue-fucked your pussy, the sensations overloading both of you. Your hands were grasping the part of his cock that couldn’t fit in your mouth as well as massaging his balls, earning moans from Jared as he squeezed your ass in return.

You were already sensitive from your previous orgasm, and with Jared now in your mouth, you were even more overwhelmed with feelings. Your hips ground down onto Jared’s face, and in only a few minutes you were coming again, this time on Jared’s tongue. 

He lapped at your juices once more until you were too sensitive. Your head started bobbing faster, eager to get Jared to his first orgasm of the night. You were slightly disappointed when he lifted you off of him, sitting up beside you on the couch. He wrapped a hand tightly around the base of his cock, composing himself.

Jared leaned over to kiss you, whispering against your lips, “I want to be inside you when I come.”

You moaned in response, kissing him deeper before replying, “What are we waiting for?” 

Jared grinned and stood up, kissing you deeply as he led you over to the small round table he had in his trailer. He turned you so you were facing the table, pressing himself against your back. “Wanna be fucked, Y/N?”

“Oh God, do I…” you replied breathily, leaning down over the table and presenting your ass for Jared to grab. He moaned at the sight of you in front of him.

Jared took his dick in his hand and rubbed the tip up and down your folds, getting himself nice and wet from your slick. Without any pretense, he began pushing his way inside of you, firmly but slowly so that you were able to handle all of him at once.

As he was entering you, you spread your feet a bit wider, needing to give him more room to maneuver. Your hands grasped the sides of the table as you groaned, feeling completely and totally full.

One of Jared’s hands fell to your hips, while the other rubbed up and down your back soothingly. He waited for your body to adjust to his size before slowly pulling back out and pumping in again.

The angle allowed delicious friction to your clit and g-spot, and you had no control over the sounds coming from your mouth. You moaned, whimpered, and spoke Jared’s name encouragingly, which he eagerly responded to by pumping faster and faster.

Soon enough, Jared’s balls were slapping against your clit with every thrust and his fingers were sure to leave bruises with how tightly he held on to you. You were clenching around his dick, loving the feeling of submission you were in.

Suddenly, you were coming around him again, this time pulsing around Jared’s cock. He rocked into you a few more times to ride out your orgasm before pulling out of you and flipping you over. 

Now you were laying face up on the table, Jared putting your feet over his shoulders and pushing into you once more, the position of your legs causing your cunt to be tighter around his cock. Jared pumped in and out of you, keeping eye contact with you the whole time. It was all you could do to hold on to the edge of the table: the picture in front of you was the hottest thing you had ever seen.

Jared’s hair was plastered against his forehead and neck from the sweat of sex, and his muscles rippled with his thrusts. When you glanced down, you could just barely see his cock slipping in and out of you, but it was the feeling of it that was so amazing. You clenched around him purposefully now, wanting to have Jared as blissfully orgasmic as he had made you.

“Y/N-“ Jared grunted, pounding even harder into your pussy. “So fucking beautiful - feel so good-“

“Come for me, Jared,” you whimpered. “Come inside me, please.”

That seemed to be all Jared needed to hear as he came with a shout, continuing to thrust into you as he rode out his orgasm. The feeling of Jared spurting inside you, coating your inner walls, pushed you over the edge yet again. You clenched around him, milking him as he finished within you.

Slowly, he lowered your legs to the floor, pulling out of you. You felt Jared’s cum leaking from your wrecked pussy, dripping down your leg as you stood up.

“Wait here, babe,” he said sweetly, walking over to his small bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. He came back and rubbed you down, cleaning the sweat and sex from your body. 

When he was done, you moved to lay on the single bed on the far end of his trailer, watching as Jared cleaned himself and came over to you.

“Scooch over a bit?” he asked, curling himself around you on the small bed. He propped himself up on his elbow, his face hovering above yours. You smiled softly up at him, completely exhausted from the multiple orgasms Jared had put you through. “You are incredible, Y/N. I want you to know that I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

Jared glanced away, seemingly embarrassed to continue speaking. “I hope you don’t want this to just be a one-time thing… I really like you.”

You smiled even bigger, and brought a hand up to turn Jared’s face back to you. You looked between his eyes as you said very clearly, “Jared, I really like you too. I’d love to do this again, anytime.”

Jared smiled brightly at your confession, and leaned down for a kiss. His tongue just slightly grazed against yours before ending the kiss, kissing both of your cheeks and your forehead before pulling the blanket up on your bodies, his large figure spooning you from behind.

You were smiling as you fell asleep, eager to see what the morning brought for you and Jared.


End file.
